StarSquad
by mewmewwinx
Summary: Carter, Austin, and their friends Nicole, Hannah, Kate, Fin, and Kyle are mutants, who have lost a member of their them, so they set out to find her. Bad summary I know, please just read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, this is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

I stood infront of the Xavier Instintute, probally the one safe place for me on Earth. My name is Carter Hayes, I'm 15 and not what some would say normal. I'm a mutant, like one of those weird people with powers. No I can't fly, or shoot laser out of my eyes, nope. But I do have villains who want my powers, so I'm here. I walk up to the front door, knocking. The door slowly opens, until I can see a man in a wheel chair." How may I help you?" He asks looking at me." I'm Carter Hayes." I replied." Is that supposed to remind me of something?" I heard a loud crash." I heard this was a place for people with uh... disabilities." " Yes, but whatever kind of place you think this is, you've got it wrong." He started to close the door." Wait!" I said catching it." Please, I know you just met me but, you have to let me stay here. I have people who want to kill me, some who want my... disabilities. Some who just want revenge. I can prove to you that I'm not lying but I'm sure we both know I shouldn't do it out here." " Listen kid I'm sorry but this isn't a foster home." Man this guy is stubborn." Fine I'll do it here." I slipped of my back pack and pulled out a toy car." Just watch." I set the car on the ground and took off my glove. Bending down I touched the car with my finger." 3...2...1..." I melted into a pile of goop." Form." Slowly I reconstructed, my body changing to blue and red, my arms and legs turning to tires, soon I was an exact copy of the little RC car." See I told you I knew what this place was." I turned back to goop and then back to me. I slid my glove back on, careful not to touch anything else, and put the car in my pack." That is quite an impressive trick, but that isn't what I call a disability, though you may want to see a doctor bout that, or maybe a mechanic." " I knew this was a waste of time." I grabbed by pack and slung it over my shoulder." This may be no concern to you but the person who wants me killed, to have my disabilities, he goes by a special name, Magneto." The minute I said that name wheel chair dude pulled me inside.

" Tell me all you know about Magneto." He said leading me to the living room." Woah like I said the secert password or somethin." I said sitting on the couch." I knew you were a mutant the second I opened the door, but I was wanting to see just how far you'd go to prove it, but when I heard you say, that name, I was positive you were who you said you were." " Well as to answer you're question, I know Magneto is evil, he wants my powers to take over the world. He's sent a army of villians to chase after me. Some are ordered to kill, most are not, he wishes to do it himself, however if I'm causing them trouble they are allowed to kill me. I know he currently found my sister, Megan, and is still searching for me and my brother, whom I know is here." " Who is you brother?" " Austin, more known as Micro." " He is a brand new recruit never been in the field how do you know his codename?" " He was seprated from me and my sister when our camp was attacked. My sister has the power to track people, animals, and villans, She tracked Austin here before he went out of range. Though Megan is also able to phase through objects. Which is how we got seprated, she phased through the ground to flee her attackers but I never saw her again, making me worry that she was captured, or worse."

" I can assure you she wasn't captured our team has been to Magneto's lair many times and they released all captured mutants, but none had those powers. As for where she is we could track her for you, but I have one more question." " Let me guess Austin never meantioned he had sibilings." " How'd you?" " We all made a deal, We'd keep sibilings a secert if seperated, just in case. Austin was aganist the idea but I guess he knew if someone find out we'd be in even more danger. We only agreed to tell if it was life threatning." I paused for a minute before starting back up." The only reason I'm here is to retrieve him, I have to be with him in order to find Megan." I show the Professer my necklace." Austin has the other half to this, when combined we can track any member of our team." " And your ' team' Is you Megan and Austin?" " No sir we also have two others, Nicole and Hannah."

The Professer's face froze." " Sir? Do you know them?" " No, It's probally not them." " Are they're names Nicole and Hannah Gasden?" " So it IS them." " Sir, please tell me were they are." " They're students here, both friends of your brother, tho they're powers aren't like everyone elses, not fully controlled, even thou they train non stop." " Oh I can explain that easily, that's not they're main powers. They're main powers can be tracked by our enemy. So we agreed to only use are secondary powers. Unless threatend. But we can only unlock them if we have another team member with us. So Megan can only track right now, and I can only change my form." I let my pack fall to the ground." Oh no." I shut my eyes tight, my ears ringing." They found me." I grabbed my head, holding my hands over my ears." Sir what's going on?" I heard a girl ask." And whose this?" " No time to explain, just get the students suited up and outside." " Yes sir." Suddenly I hear another voice, but in my head." ALL STUDENTS PLEASE SUIT UP AND MEET UP OUTSIDE THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEATING ALL STUDENTS SUIT UP AND GET OUTSIDE THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I hear thuding and crashing, zipper being pulled up and voices." No this is my fight." I say my hearing returning to normal and my head stop pounding." Let me handle it." I stood up, running outside. There we about 30 people outside, most wearing suits with an X somewhere on it.

I quickly found my brother, Nicole, and Hannah, all in a group on the side of the courtyard. I ran to them only to be stopped by a girl with gloves." Where you think you're goin? You ain't in this group." " . .Way." I snarled." Who do you think you are talkin to a superior like that?" " I think I'm Carter Hayes, and you are NOT my superior. Now get out of my way." " No." Fine I'll just go around you." Nope." She suddenly had copies surronding me." " Normally I wouldn't but..." I melted into goop, moving under her, then turned by to myself. I ran towards Austin." Yo AUSTIN!" " Huh?" Austin turned around with Nicole and Hannah." Carter?" They said in unison." Yep." Suddenly the ground shook." No time for reunions. Let's kill this creep." " Ya!" " You!" The girl from earlier yelled." Oh come on!" I jumped up so the girl couldn't get me." Don't even try I am way more powerful then you." " Carter LOOK!" Nicole screeched. I turned my head to the north entrance." Oh anyone but him." A fifteen foot mutant busted through the gate." The same one from 3 years ago!" " I thought we killed him." I said landing and dodging a punch from the girl." Guess not." " Let's make him wish we did." I lifted my necklace." Star Formation Warrior Mode!" Every student and teacher looked at us." 1, Carter!" " 2, Austin!" " 3, Nicole!" " 4, Hannah!" " Solitary Alignement."

We started floating up. Our necklace charms floating up and making a 4 edged star." Powers Awaken!" We started glowing." Star Powers Activate!" We landed in our gear, simaliar to a ninja's uniform but our's would shift with our powers, and had no mask." Solar Squad Ready!" Nicole summoned thousands of insects. Austin started to glow. Hannah raised her hand which turned into a hammer. And I took out my wand." Attack!" I yelled." Nicoles insects flew foward carrying Austin who exploded right next to the mutant. Once he regenerated Hannah smacked the monster in the stomach." Carter! NOW!" I raised my wand." FLIPENDO!" I knocked the mutant over." ACCIO!" Suddenly a large tank was next to me. I took off my glove, touching the tank. 3 seconds later I turned into goo. " Form!" I slowly turned into the tank, which had disappeared." " GROW!" Austin grew to the size of a tree." FORCE FIELD ACTIVATE!" Nicole put a force field around the Institute." SONIC SREAM!" Hannah screamed as loud as possible." FIRE!" I fired mutiple rounds of ammo, while Austin punched the mutant. Once the last bullet hit the monster, he exploded." AND DON'T COME BACK!" Hannah yelled loudly. I shifted back to normal, along with Austin. Hannah's hammer hand turned back to normal as Nicole's inscet army flew away. Lowering the forcefield Nicole waved to the bugs. Austin stopped glowing and I took out my wand." REPAIRO!" The gate started forming back and all the rose bushes grew back, the foutains water flew back into it, and the Instiute's roof started to reform." Star Squad Deactive!" Everyone yelled, they're armor blasting off." Conceal." I unsummoned my wand and connected it's gem to my wristband.

Everyone stood there in shock." What?" I asked." Mutant, You, Explosion, Huh?" A girl spoke." I'll explain later." The girl nodded, putting out her hands, which were still on fire." So." Austin spoke up." Where's Megan?" I gave him a look, he shook his head." No." I nodded." But she's so careful!" Nicole and Hannah caught on." Sh-She's gone?" " No way Meg would never let that happen, plus if she was, we'd know." Hannah said, holding her necklace charm." Ya, so just calm down, and we'll leave as soon as possible to find her." " Y-ya, calm is good, panic is bad. Stay calm things stay ok." A force field appeared over the fountain." Nicole." " Stay calm just stay calm." The shield glew." Nicole!" " But what if she's already gone?" Sparks flew off the fountain." DUCK AND COVER!" Everyone dropped down, as Hannah pulled down . A loud 'BOOM' rang through the area. I looked up as it started raining concerte and water." Oh, Nicole." Nicole slowly sat up." Oops, SORRY!" She ran as a few students chased her yelling about how she's so stupid she can train all the time but that still happens." Woah!" I caught Nicole as she slipped on a patch of ice." I can fix it."

" Wand!" My gem flew out and became my wand." Accio!" A new fountain appeared in place of the other. I spun around." Wash it, Scrub it, Clean it down, oh nooo..." All the old peices dissappeared." AAAHHH!" I looked at one of the boys, Who copied himself, now into 10 of him, I was more concerned on the concrete chunk that was about to land on him." Impedimenta!" I shouted pointing the wand. The concrete slowed down." Mobiliarbus!" I picked up the boys with the wand, moving them out of the way before the chunk hit the ground. I sucked the chunk into my wand." So, dizzy."

Austin's Pov

Suddenly Carter collapsed." CARTER!" I ran to him, Nicole and Hannah following." Oh no." I said, looking at the gash in his arm." No, no, no." Nicole started making force fields around us." Nicole that's enough shields." " Huh? Oh, sorry." The shields deactivated." He used to much magic. He needs to cool down, though we need to stop that blood." Hannah said looking at his wound." Y-ya." I said trying not to cry." It's ok he'll be fine." Hannah whispered, rubbing my back." I-I know." I took Carter's necklace charm, connecting it with my own." Heal." Light went off from the necklace, healing Carter's arm. I slowly slid away." I'll be in my room if you need me." I said, before I walked to the big tree. I shrunk down, to the size of an ant, then climbed into a hole I made.

I stayed in my bed for the rest of the day, until Hannah came out and tapped on the door." Austin, supper." She whispered." I don't want to eat." " Carter's up." I got out of the bed as fast as possible." Comin!" She stepped back." HA!" I jumped out of the door, which was in the middle of the tree. I flipped landing as my normal size.

* * *

I have not forgot my other stories this is just another one for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

I quickly ran inside, head for the dining room." CARTER!" I jumped on my brother, the chair falling over." Hiya." I said innocently, sitting on Carter's stomach." Ow. Austin please get off." I slowly got off." Aw." Hannah helped Carter up." Thanks." His chair floated back up, Jean.

" Sit." " I'm fine Hannah." " You passed out earlier." " Magic overdose, you know that happens if I use my powers to much." " Ya like when you used it in the storm?" " I told you, I ate a bad taco." " We didn't have taco's anytime that month!" " Maybe I did." " You stayed with Megan the entire day!" " Ya and not you so how'd you know?" " Cause Megan said you hadn't left her sight! She would've seen you!" A pink dome formed over them." Nicole!" " I'm in control stupid!" She yelled at Carter." Now you to stop fighting or I break concentration." They quickly shut up." Good." The dome disappeared." Now sit."

When we finished eating I showed Carter a spare room the Professor said he could use." Here." " Thanks." He looked upset." Dude don't be upset, it's not your fault." " No it is, I should have stayed with her." " Look at yourself. You would've died. Plus you wouldn't have found me, Hannah, and Nicole, now we stand a bigger chance, plus we're in a building FULL of mutants. We'll find her." He lied down on the bed." Hannah said you should sleep in tomorrow, we have school, so it'd be best for you to rest as much as possible. Night."

Carter's Pov

I woke up and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my necklace, walking out the door. I skipped every other step and walked in the kitchen." CARTER!" Austin jumped on me, again." Austin, do you have to do this every time you see me?" " Yep, Wait, why are you not in bed!" " I'm healed dumbo." " But, you can't be! You have a cut the depth of the Grand Canyon. Now go back to bed!" Hannah butted in." But-" " No buts GO!" I sighed, I'll just sneak out after they leave." Fine." I said before walking upstairs.

An hour later I peaked out of the room, the halls were empty." Good maybe now I can get something to eat." I slowly walked through the hall, downstairs, and into the kitchen. I carefully opened the fridge, grabbed an apple, and closed it." Watcha doin?" I jumped 3 feet in the air." Ah!" I spun around." Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The girl asked." Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I threw back." Professor said I should keep an eye on you, since I'm already at least a chapter ahead in every subject." " Wait. I checked all the halls, where'd you come from?" " Deerfield, Illinois." " You know that's not what I meant." " Oh, I was in the wall." " What?" " I'm Kitty Pryde, Phaser." " Phaser?" " God how dumb are you, I can-" " I know what Phasing is!" " Gosh don't yell." " Sorry, my sister phases, and tracks." " Oh, Megan right, Austin told me bout her, I'm sorry." " It's okay." I bit into my apple." If there's anything I can do to help you find her…" She trailed off, my eyes lighting up." Actually, there is." " As long as it's reasonable."

" Do you know where I could find the brotherhood?" The water she was drinking was shot across the room." Brotherhood?" " Ya, it's like this real run down place, rotting, only a few members, all mutants." " Uh, why you searching for it?" " Me and the others have some friends there, they might be able to help us find Megan." " Well, ya I know it, but-" " Really? Could you please take me there?" " I don't know the X-men and Brotherhood are kinda on bad terms." " Please?" Kitty sighed." Alright, but you can't tell anyone. If they found out I took you there, they'd feed me to the dogs, and Kitty's don't like doggy's." " I promise I won't tell." " Ok. Come on." She stood up, grabbing a set of keys.

Me and Kitty stood on the door step of a house that looked unlivable. Kitty kicked the door." Lance! Open up!" The door creaked as it opened." Hi Kitten." Kitty stuck her tongue out." Move it Earth boy." " Whatever you say gorgeous." The boy stepped over, letting us in." Lance knock it off or I'll kick you in the place where the sun don't shine." " Ya, nice, who's this?" " He said, referring to me." Lance Carter, Carter Lance. He's a new recruit." " So why you here? Couldn't stay away?" He said looking at Kitty." HA!" Kitty kicked him." We're here to see some of Carter's friends." " Kate and Fin." " You know where they are?" " Even if I did, why would I tell you?" " Cause, I'm stronger than you." " Well I'm not telling, so why don't you just leave and never come back."

I grabbed his arm." Where are they?" " I just told you I ain't talking!" " Fine then." I held onto him and flipped him over, hearing his spine crack." Ugh." He moaned." Where are Kate and Fin!" Kitty looked terrified." Right here, who's asking?" I looked at the stairs." Guys!" I ran up the stairs, almost falling through them." Carter?" Fin asked, confused." CARTER!" Kate jumped at me." Woah." I caught my balance, Kate sniffing my hair." Yep it's Carter! The only person in the world that makes shampoo out of Herbs, Leaves, Water, Vines, Flowers, and morphing goo." I laughed." Hi to you to Kate." I fell back a step." Woah." Kate got off me, sitting on a step." Watcha doing here, and where's Meg?" " Uh, that's the-" " WHAT! SHE SERIOUSLY GOT CAPTURED!" " I don't know for sure, but after we got separated I never saw her again, and she's not in range, I only found Austin cause Megan tracked him before she left." " We'll help in any way possible right Fin?" " Right." He nodded, standing up. Kate stood up aswell." Let us pack and we'll leave as soon as possible." She yelled, running upstairs with her brother.

After a couple minutes Kate and Fin appeared, each holding a small card." Packed and ready to go!" She said." K. Let's head back to the Institute and wait for the others." " Okay!" Kitty, Fin, and Kate walked out the door. I looked back at the boy." Sorry for the disturbance." I swiped my hand, and all the his bones were fixed." Bye!" I closed the door, which fell over the minute it closed. I got in the Jeep." We're coming Meg!" Kate shouted."

Kate's Pov

Everyone got out of the car." Shoot training session is about to start, so the course is activated." Kitty said." If we hit one of the lasers, the alarms will go off." I looked at all the red lasers." Turrets, Electric Sphere's and Spinning Blades." " So, we just won't hit the lasers." I said.

" Power Up!" I threw out a card with an Eagle on it." Eagle Morph!" I was pulled back into a sphere. My arms slowly turned into wings and my feet into claws." I shrunk down and grew feathers. My nose and mouth turned into a beak. My eyes turned black, my sight improving." CAW!"

Fin's Pov

" Power up!" I threw out a card with a dog." Dog Morph!" I was wrapped in vines. My body hunching over and my face extending, I grew fur, and my arms and legs turned to paws. A tail slithered out and my ears grew longer." Everything turned black and white and my smelling increasing." WOOF!"

Carter's Pov

" Woah! Cool!" Kitty said petting Fin, who wagged his tail." " Alright let's go." I said cart wheeling over the first laser. I flipped over the next, tumbling under the next two. Kate flew over the top, while Fin dog crawled under." Hiya." Kitty said passing by, phasing through the lasers. I ducked under a laser, and back flipped over the last three, almost hitting one.

When everyone was over we walked in, Kate on Fin's back. We walked into the main room, coast clear." Alright guys, coasts clear." Kate jumped on the ground." Morph." She slowly changed back, Fin following. I heard a click and looked up, all the new recruits and teachers were infront of us. Power's ready." I thought you said coast clear!" Kate screamed." It was!" " Tell that to the barricade that want's to kill us!"

" Kate? Fin?" I looked at Austin." Austin? Hannah? Nicole?" Kate and Fin said together." Everyone deactivated their powers." You know each other?" Scott asked." " Childhood friends. Where'd you come from?" " The Brotherhood. I'm amazed they let in girls, but I can see why there aren't many that place is a dump! Oh, AND NICE WELCOME!" Kate yelled." Sorry. We didn't know it was you, an alarm went off so we thought it was an attack." Everyone looked at me." Oh, so that's what the beep was." Kate hit my shoulder." Ouch!" " Oh shut it!"

" I'm guessing you two know bout Meg?" " Ya. So we'd thought we'd help out, that and it's nice to see Carter again, you know he flipped Lance JUST cause he thought we were in danger." Kate said." I couldn't get him to talk!" " Ya, sure you couldn't." I rolled my eyes." You are so stubborn!"

Kate's Pov

" Oh ya! Guys here!" I tossed Austin, Hannah, and Nicole 3 packing cards." You remember how to use em' right?" " Duh, I SO wish you'd left some when you had to go! I hated lugging that pack around all the time." " Go pack, me and Fin will request a ship." " K!" Everyone ran up stairs." Carter, here's your back up." I handed him a card." Thanks." I nodded to Fin, and took out a card with a ship on it.

Fin and I walked outside." Ship Summon!" I tossed out the card." Counsel, Kate and Fin Luna would like to request permission for a 8 Setter Style C Tracker Ship. Purpose: Find Megan Hayes, Where ever she maybe. Company: Carter and Austin Hayes, and Nicole and Hannah Gadsden, 4 Members of the Star Squad. Lexicon Member: Kyle Luna." I spoke the words in a calm voice. A deep voice answered back." Request Approved!" " Thank you sir." I exited the void my mind was encased in.

I looked at Fin." We got it, Kyle should be here in a few minutes." " Good, I'll tell the others."  
Austin's POV

I stood in the hangar with the others, waiting for Kyle, Kate and Fin's older brother." Here he comes." I said, pointing at the sky, where a large ship was hovering, ready to land. Next to me, Carter gave Kyle a thumbs up and the ship began to enter the hangar, passing the X-Men's Ship. Soon the Kyle had landed and the door was opening. Said boy stepped out, Kate screaming and running to him." Hello." Kyle smiled at Kate, then at the rest of us." Who's ready for a search and rescue?"

I looked at Jean, Kitty, Scott, and Rogue." Bye guys." I said before walking towards the ship. I took the card Kate handed me, and let the ship scan it." Welcome back, Austin Hayes." I climbed onto the ship and looked at the others." Ready Austin?" " Ya, Let's go get Megan." I said, turning to Carter."

" Star Formation Rescue Mode!" I yelled with the others, lifting my necklace." 1, Carter!" " 2, Austin!" " 3, Nicole!" " 4, Hannah!" " Solitary Alignment!" Our eye shimmered, glowing." Powers Awaken!" The 4 edged star exploded with light." Star Powers Activate!"

* * *

(Sorry I couldn't put up the pics of the suits. Just use you imagination)

* * *

" Solar Squad Ready!"

I stood next to Kate, who held up a card, along with Kyle, and Fin." Suit Activate!" They all yelled, throwing the cards, which stopped in mid-air and began glowing." Now!" The card shot back, growing. As the card passed through each of them their suit activated.

* * *

( Insert cool suits here.)

* * *

" Galactians Ready!"

" Get the ship ready for departure." Kyle said, looking at Fin." Got it." Fin and Carter ran off to the cockpit." Kate, Hannah, tell me when we're clear for take off." Both girls nodded, walking off the ship and towards Kurt, and Forge, who were at the operation controls.

Megan's Pov

I continued running through trees, attempting to escape my pursers. Finally I came upon a clearing, it had a large house, a big shed, and a van. I looked back, I lost my followers, but they'll find me soon if I don't get any help.

I glanced at the house, before walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. A young woman opened the door, next to her was a boy the same age as her. I let out a breath, my head was dizzy." Are you alright?" The woman asked." Yes just a little-" I collapsed, my body aching as I hit the ground." Oh!" The woman shrieked, kneeling down, and telling the boy to go get some ice.

My vision blurred, and I shakily reached for the charm around my neck, I could sense I was now in range. I tapped the charm once, a sonic wave shooting out. My eyes fully closed and I was out.

Austin's Pov

I stood at the controls with Scott, Kitty, Hannah, Nicole, and Jean." Alright, that should be good." I said flipping the last switch, and opening the hangar doors." We'll be back when we find Megan." I said, hugging Kitty." Okay, be safe, we'll monitor you from here." " Bye guys."

I walked to the ship, but stopped suddenly, my charm vibrating." Did you guys just?" " A sonic wave." " Megan, she sent a distress call." I suddenly began running to the ship with the others." TRACK IT!" I yelled, climbing into the ship. I stood at a control panel, searching frequencies. Carter climbed down a ladder, standing next to me as he started typing in numbers." Got it! Frequency 7-89-0032-675-4839!" " Tracking location." Nicole said behind me." Found it! A forest about 40 miles from here." " Fastest route downloaded to database." Hannah said." Get the others, emergency take off to warp speed, countdown 5 minutes." " Beginning countdown."

Kate, Fin, and Kyle got on the ship, putting on their helmets." Sit down and buckle up, going to warp speed in 3 minutes." Kyle said, climbing the ladder to the cockpit." Close the doors." I hit the button." GUYS! MEGAN SENT A DISTRESS CALL, SHE MAY BE IN DANGER, FOLLOW US IN THE X-JET!" I yelled to Scott and Jean before the door shut fully." Attention rescue team, take off in 10 seconds!" Kyle said over the loud speaker. I sat next to Kate, putting on my seatbelt.

Kitty's Pov

I watched as the Jet started whirring. A computerized voice began to countdown." Emergency Warp Take Off, Please stand clear. Take off in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Warp Speed Activated." The ship shook, before shooting out of the hangar and upwards."

* * *

I'll update soon, sorry it took so long for this chapter, it's long so it's a gift. No flames, I will roast marsh mellows with them.


End file.
